Confusion
by Elle Werner
Summary: One day, Wolfram told Yuuri that he loves him. However, Yuuri never answer him and leave it hanging without answer. ONESHOT. complete.


**Confusion**

**Genre:** romance, angst

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Wolfram told Yuuri one day that he loves him. However, Yuuri never answer him and leave it hanging without answer.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own it. Then, I'll make Yuuri confess his love to Wolfram in Season 4.

**Warning:** unbeta's and OOCness **(grammatical errors are to be expected!)**

* * *

><p>"Yuuri… after we're getting married, people will look up to you as a more responsible Maou." Wolfram said while looking at his fiancé intently.<p>

Yuuri just nodded his head silently and watched the sunset from their bedchamber balcony. Not even a word was escape from his mouth.

"After we getting married, I'll help you with all your jobs as a Prince Consort. So, you don't need to sign all the paperwork by yourself"

Hearing this made Yuuri smiled a little. 'At least I'm getting help from Wolfram. I'll not do the signing job alone'

Seeing his wimp smiling, Wolfram continued with his talk. "And I wanted to remind you. You'll be marry to me no matter what. All of people in this kingdom are expecting that to happen."

Yuuri still didn't know what to answer. He knew he didn't love Wolfram but he also didn't know how to reject him. So, he closed his mouth and kept silent. He avoiding looking into his eyes and couldn't take this intense atmosphere with Wolfram was hoping on him. He then decided to leave the room.

"I'm going to take a bath" he said as he walked from the balcony to the wardrobe to find his clothes.

Wolfram watched Yuuri walked away from him and a sad feeling engulfed him. He knew that Yuuri didn't love him. But, still he wanted to try to make the double black, loved him.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since that conversation about marriage with Wolfram. Yuuri was so busy with his job as a Maou. Wolfram also had been keep busy with all the patrolling he had to do and the training of the new squad. All those time after their conversation, Yuuri felt himself kept watching after Wolfram's back. He knew there was something different about it and he kept his newfound feelings deep inside his heart – locked.<p>

They were having less conversation as the days passed and Yuuri missed the feelings of being alone with Wolfram. The way Wolfram talked to him made his heart fluttered with joy. Since, they became fiancés, Wolfram always managed to make him smiled, despite his accusing of 'cheater' and 'wimp'.

'Maybe I did like Wolfram…' Yuuri thought inwardly while sighing.

'But how can I be sure. I never fall in love with anyone and this is a foreign feeling to me. Wolfram always said that he loves me but I can't reply him. I'm not sure myself and I didn't want to give him false hope'

Yuuri was sighing loudly and let his head fell on the table with soft thud. Gwendal eyed the young Maou weird attitude from the corner of his eyes. 'He has been acting like that recently. What exactly happen to him?'

Yuuri then continued with his duty and finished signing the paperwork with his mind still occupied by Wolfram's words that evening in their balcony.

"What? You've to go patrolling again?" Yuuri asked Wolfram with his big eyes.

Wolfram looked at the double black and nodded, "Yes. Gwendal asked me this afternoon"

"But why? You just came back and now you're gone again…" Yuuri stared on the floor. A sudden sad feeling invaded his heart. He couldn't look into Wolfram's eyes.

Wolfram chuckled and he felt his heart swelled at the sad demeanor his fiancé showed because he had to go patrol. 'Maybe the wimp is starting to miss me. Well, at least there's a progress on his feelings for me'

"Yuuri, you know I am a soldier. As a soldier it is my duty to protect the peace that you brought to this kingdom" Wolfram said softly and lift Yuuri's chin. Those big eyes looked at him sadly and nodded.

"I know but…"

"No, Yuuri. A duty is a duty." Wolfram said still locking eyes with his fiancé.

A silence met the two after that and Wolfram decided to pack his belonging to bring for tomorrow – to his one-week patrol duty. Yuuri sat on the bed, watching his fiancé rummaging through their wardrobe. Yuuri was still confused. He wanted to tell the blond that he loved him. But… did the feelings he felt right now, love? He couldn't be sure and he thought it was better if he kept his mouth shut.

Later that night, after the light was off, Wolfram scooted closer to his fiancé's side of bed. Yuuri stiffened at the sudden closeness and stared into the bed canopy nervously.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram voice was near his ear. Yuuri could feel his warm breathe.

"Hmm?"

"Look at me wimp. It's rude to not looking at someone face when they're talking." Wolfram scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yuuri smiled hearing the usual scoff from the blond and turned to looked at his fiancé.

"Yes, Wolfram?"

"…When, I go to the border tomorrow…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to miss me?" Wolfram asked curiously. There was a little hope in his voice.

Yuuri kept silent and he looked back to the canopy. Wondering what should he say to his fiancé. He didn't want to keep Wolfram hanging but he also didn't want to give Wolfram a false hope. However, if according to his feelings right now, he knew what the answer was. In addition, he didn't want to lie to Wolfram anymore.

"I… I will miss you…" Yuuri answered slowly and almost inaudible. But, the sharp hearing that Wolfram had since he was a soldier made him smiled at his fiancé's answer.

"Good night, Yuuri." Wolfram moved closer to hold his fiancé close to his chest. The feeling of having hugged his fiancé without him struggling made Wolfram smiled. 'I knew… he'll come to loves me eventually. It's just he still doesn't realize it, yet. His own feelings'

Yuuri at first stiffened but the warm emanated from the fire wielder made Yuuri forgot his homophobic. His heart also pounding loudly and he was sure that Wolfram also could hear the sound of his heartbeat. After a while, Yuuri had made himself comfortable inside the blond soldier's arms. Yuuri looked up to Wolfram's face from his head on his fiancé's chest.

"Good night, Wolf"

And the two fell into a deep slumber with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>A week without Wolfram made the double black realized that he really had some feelings for the blond and the feelings grew with each day passed. Yuuri realized he missed his fiancé and kept watching the castle front door to open, revealing his fiancé's troops. However, it was not use. Since, Gwendal had said that Wolfram would have to stay longer in the border because of a problem raised by a group of thieves. Because of that, Wolfram was not going to be back today. Yuuri sighed and he signed the paperwork with low spirit. He was overjoyed when he thought he could see Wolfram today. But… Gwendal's words put him off.<p>

After finished with his paperwork, Yuuri sat on his chair and doodling the name of his fiancé, repeatedly. Yuuri had declined to have a dinner that night and stayed alone in the office. He kept writing 'Wolfram' and 'I miss you'. Yuuri remembered his fiancé when he was always came to his rescue during their adventures. Wolfram never left him alone and always came to him. Even, when it was during Conrad's betrayal, Wolfram stayed by his side like glue.

'_If you fall, then I'll fall with you'_

Yuuri remembered those words clearly. At that time, he was hurting badly and he could not hold it. He cried and Wolfram was there comforting him. Even though, his words a bit harsh. Well, he was calling him, a wimp. Nickname given by the blond soldier.

"Wolfram, I miss you" Yuuri muttered before darkness consumed him completely.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was back at late night. He quickly went to his and Yuuri's shared bedchamber. When, he entered the room, he didn't see the double black figure. He became worried and quickly walked to the office to find him.<p>

'Maybe, he's still in the office' Wolfram thought. While, he was praying that his wimp would be there.

Like what he had wished, his fiancé was there. Sleeping peacefully on his chair with his head rested comfortably on the table. Wolfram walked quietly to the table and decided to wake up him. But, before he could do that, a certain thing took all his attentions and Wolfram picked up the paper that full written with his name and 'I miss you'. When, he flipped over the paper. The back, in a smallest handwriting of his fiancé, there were a sentence that made his heart overjoyed and warm. It was 'I love you'.

Wolfram's smile widened and he placed the paper back on the table and decided to wake Yuuri up this time. He kissed the double black's forehead softly and Yuuri opened his eyes slowly at the warm and soft feeling of a pair of lips.

He saw Wolfram was standing near him and his eyes widened. He hugged the blond soldier and smiled.

"Wolfram! You're back!" Yuuri said happily. However, when he realized that he had hugged his fiancé, Yuuri quickly disentangled his arms from the blond.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Wolfram…"

"Yeah… I'm back, Yuuri." Wolfram said while smiling.

Yuuri then realized that he had writing something on the paper before and quickly scanned the table. When he saw it, he quickly took that paper and shoved it into his pocket.

"Have you seen it?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"What?" Wolfram pretended that he didn't know anything and raised his eyebrow.

"That paper. What I written on it…" Yuuri could feel his heart pounding loudly and he looked down.

"Oh, that… yes, I saw it. You write my name and 'I miss you'." Wolfram said while leaving the 'I love you' doodle.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's face blinking and sighed in relief. "Yes. I'd been missed you, Wolf. Gwendal said that you won't be back today"

"I'd managed to solve the problem and I rushed back to see you, wimp"

Yuuri's face was now red and he swore that Wolfram could see it as well. He was fidgeting on his feet and unable to look his fiancé in the eyes.

Seeing his wimpy fiancé's red face made Wolfram smiled more. "You know Yuuri… I also missed you. You occupied all my thoughts when I'm at the border. I love you, Yuuri."

"Wolfram… I…" Yuuri didn't know how to answer that direct confession. He somehow knew about his feelings for the blond soldier but… it was still new to him. He was scared of it.

"I know about your feelings, Yuuri. That words, 'I love you', that you wrote on the back of the paper" Wolfram said softly.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram in shocked and he then realized that Wolfram had known it since earlier. His face was red and his heart pounding faster. Yuuri quickly hid his face and turned to walked out from the office. But, Wolfram was quick and he wrapped his arms from the back around the double black waist. This action made Yuuri blushed.

"W-Wolfram?"

Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder and sighed. "Wimp. Why do you always tried to run away from your own feelings. I knew that you gradually falling for me. I'd waiting for so long Yuuri."

"I… I'm still not sure about it"

"That's why you're a wimp. Only a wimp didn't know his own feelings."

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri answered weakly.

Wolfram tightened his hug and said softly. "You love me, Yuuri. Just admit it. Your own feelings"

"…But I never fall in love with anyone and… I don't know if this is love" Yuuri looked down on his feet and he felt Wolfram moved his head from his shoulder and kissed the back of his head.

Wolfram let go of his arms and turned Yuuri to look on his face. "Yuuri…" he said softly and decided to ask a few questions to his naïve fiancé. Just to let Yuuri realized he was indeed in love with him.

"Your heart beat faster when you see me, right?"

Yuuri just nodded his head.

"You miss me when I'm not here with you?"

Another nod was the answer.

"You keep remembering me when I'm not with you?"

Again, another nod.

"Is there that warm feeling when I embrace you? Or when you remembering me?"

Again, another nod was given by the said fiancé.

"You're always happy when you are by my side. Did you get those feelings like butterflies in your stomach?"

Yuuri was not sure by what Wolfram meant but he was sure that he had that giddy feelings when Wolfram was around him. Therefore, he nodded again.

"That's mean… you're in love with me, Yuuri" Wolfram smiled.

Yuuri looked at him, confused. "You mean, that's feelings that I feel is caused because I fall in love with you?"

"Yes. That's also what I feel for you"

"So, it's true that I love you" Yuuri muttered silently. A pink tinted his cheeks and he smiled.

Wolfram smiled more and he lift the double black's chin. Wolfram looked into those black orbs that he loved so much before he leaned forward and closed the distance between Yuuri's lips and his.

Yuuri's eyes widened before he closed it and enjoyed the warm sensation of his fiancé's lips. After a few seconds, Wolfram broke the kiss and hugged Yuuri again.

"I love you, wimp."

"I love you too, Wolfram."

* * *

><p>Yay~! Another ONESHOT from me. Actually, this is a present from me to all my honorable readers.<p>

To those who are reading my other stories, I have a bad news. I won't be continue writing for about two months or more. I needed to concentrate on my study and I'll leave this fandom for a while. So, the stories won't be update in at least two months.

I'm really sorry and don't worry because I'll not abandon my fics and I'll finish it.

So, till we meet again :)

p/s: Actually, the part where Wolfram and Yuuri was talking during the sunset is my own experience. There's one boy that loves me (I guess), he said all those things about marriage when I'm in high school. I kept quiet because I didn't know how to answer him. I leave him hanging without answer till now and it's been about 6 years since then. He occasionally said he missed me and I'll always kept silence. I'm not sure of my feelings and till now I don't know if I loves him. But, just this year I replied him that I missed him and that made him happy. Well, I'm not lying when I said I missed him. Cause, that's what I feel. I'm still debated if I should accept him. He still have feelings for me and I'm still confuse of my own feelings.


End file.
